She Hates Me
by Morgana Ravenheart
Summary: Michael and Sara share a favourite song. Set during season one but no particular episode. Just a drabble I've been thinking of for a while. MiSa. Features Sucre. No genre in particular. I own nothing.
1. She Hates Me

**A/N: So I started to watch Priaon Break a few days ago, completely unknowing of the revival, and I've been listening to this song on repeat for days and this happened. Listening to Puddle of Mudd's "She Hates Me" is recommended but required for reading this oneshot.**

* * *

Dr. Sara Tancredi stood in her kitchen, washing the week's worth of dishes after her small dinner for one and listening to her music. It was a little known fact that she was into classic and modern rock nu metal and grungs, and one of her favourite songs came on. Her hips jiggled with the beat.

"Met a guy, thought he was grand. Fell in love, found out first hand. Went well for a week or two, then it all came unglued..."

At the same moment, Michael Scofield was lying in his bunk in Fox River, singing the same song under his breath.  
"In a trap, trip I can't grip, never thought I'd be the one who'd slip. Then I started to realize I was livin' one big lie..."

Sara finished the dishes and moved on to the laundry, having put her song on repeat. "He fucking hates me, trust, he fucking hates me. Lalalala love. I tried too hard and he tore my feelings like I had none, and ripped them away..."

Michael stared up at the springs of Sucre's bunk, arm bent behind his head as he sung under his breath. "She was queen for about an hour, after that, shit got sour. She took all I ever had, no sign of guilt; no feeling bad..."

"No! In a trap, trip I can't grip, never thought I'd be the one who'd slip. Then I started to realize, I was livin' one big lie..." Sara stripped her bedsheets and threw them into the basket, gettig fresh ones to put on.

Michael did his own washing, stripping his bedsheets to was and hang up. He could do without a sheet and blanket for a while. "She fucking hates me. Trust, she fucking hates me. Lalala love. I tried too hard and she tore my feelings like I had none, and ripped them away..."

Sara used the guitar solo to beat her pillows into submission into the covers and her duvet as well.

"That's my story, as you see. Learned my lesson and so did she. Now it's over, and I'm glad. Cause I'm a fool for all I've said," Michael laid back down on his bunk with a sigh, punching his pillow.

"He fucking hates me," Sara sung as she set about sorting out her duvet. "Trust he fucking hates me. Lalala love. I tried too hard and he tore my feeling like I had none. And ripped them away."

"Lalalalalalalala love," Michael closed his eyes. "Trust. Lalalalala love."

Sara got ready for bed and got in it, humming. "Trust. Lalalalalalala love. He tore my feelings like I had none."

"She fucking hates me," Michael breathed.  
"Yo who was that about homie?" Sucre asked, leaning over the side of his bunk.  
"Oh some girl I dated in college," Michael said. "Broke up two weeks after we got together, never spoke again. Anyway. Night," he said, rolled over and went to sleep.


	2. Trust

**A/N: I know this is really short but as I have no song lyrics in this, and it's only a quickie half asleep writing on my phone notes thing, and only cause this idea is running away from me. I'm sorry. As usual I own nothing.**

* * *

Michael was escorted to the infirmary to get his weekly dose of unneeded insulin, and to see Sara. He was sat in the room that they shared their minutes, and waited for Sara to show up.

Sara hummed her favourite song as she got the equipment for Michael's shot ready. She went into the room, humming still as she sat next to him. "Hey," she said.  
"Hi," Michael replied, watching her fill the needle with insulin as he rolled up his sleeve to reveal his heavily tattooed forearm. "That song, I know it... Puddle of Mudd, right?"  
"Yeah," Sara said, surprised. "Yeah, I listened to it all the time when it came out. Got into it again recently."  
"Yeah, me too," Michael said, smiling. "Know it off by heart, recognized the guitar solo as you walked in."  
"Good memory," Sara chuckled. "Who'd you sing it about?"  
"Simone Reilly," Michael said. "Dated for two weeks in college while she copied my notes from Advanced Math to use as cheatsheets for her final," he said.  
"Med school. Harry Edwardson. Did almost the same thing," Sara laughed.  
"Wow. We dated some pretty messed up people," Michael teased.  
"That's not even all of my previous boyfriends," Sara shook her head, giving his shot. "All done. See you next week."


	3. Now It's Over

**A/N: Hi guys sorry it's late I was distracted by job and books and musical movies. Here's the final part to She Hates Me.**

* * *

Lincoln, LJ, Sucre and Alex were sitting in their living room in the loft in Costa Rica. It had been six months since Michael had broken Sara out of prison. Luckily, the electric card had worked and they had both gotten out.

Currently, Sara was in the shower and Michael apparently tending to bathroom needs like shaving. Their favourite song was playing on repeat, loudly enough that the company in the living room could hear it.

Then Linc frowned and shushed everyone as he verified his hearing was working correctly. Quietly, as the song changed and looped over, muffled moans and slight gasps were heard.  
Luckily LJ hadn't heard through his headphones and Linc turned to Alex. "Can you get the guitar music for this song?"  
"You got it," Alex shrugged and he got up to go and print out the sheets for him.

A week later, Linc approached his son with the music in hand. When the twenty-year-old had joined his family in Costa Rica, LJ had brought with him a new love for guitar.  
"Twenty bucks for you to play this next time your Uncle Mike and Sara are in the room."  
"Forty bucks," LJ bargianed.  
"Twenty bucks and a drive in the boat," Linc said.  
"Okay," LJ shrugged. "Why?"  
"You'll learn when you're older," Linc teased and walked away.

Two days later, LJ was practising with his guitar while Linc, Michael and Sara watched TV. Sara had a plate of beef jerky resting on her baby bump, and she was cuddled up in Michael's arms.  
Linc nodded slightly to LJ, and he started to play the opening to She Hates Me.  
Michael frowned slightly and turned to his nephew. "Where'd you learn that?"  
"It's just some music Dad paid me to play in front of you guys," LJ shrugged.  
"Lincoln!" Sara admonished the man.  
"Sound carries too well in this place," Lincoln merely said and got up, leaving a blushing Sara, an annoyed Michael and a confused LJ.


End file.
